Paper Mario
Paper Mario 'is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Overview Like Mr. Game & Watch, Paper Mario is a 2-dimensional fighter. Because of this, he is among the frailest characters in the game. He also has a low jump height, and he has below average walking speed and his dashing speed isn't much better. However, Paper Mario makes up for these flaws in power. Paper Mario's hammer is powerful, and most attacks that make use of it come out quick as well. Paper Mario uses his companions for his Special Moves. All 4 of them can act as meat shields and protect Paper Mario from attacks. However, his companions take their own damage. Like Luma, if any of his companions are damaged too much, they will be KO'd, and Paper Mario cannot use their respective Special Moves again for a while. Moveset Ground Attacks: *'Standard Attack: 'Whacks the ground with his hammer. *'Forward Tilt: 'Same as Standard Attack. *'Up Tilt: 'Swings upward with his hammer. *'Down Tilt: 'Jumps up and slams the ground with his hammer, just like the Ice Climbers' Down Smash. *'Dash Attack: 'Turns into a Paper Airplane and flies forward. *'Edge Attack: 'Places Boomer on the ground, and he explodes immediately. *'Wake-Up Attack: 'Splits himself in half, then comes back together. Grab *'Grab: 'Throws Thoreau out forward. This is a tether. *'Pummel: 'Thoreau slams the opponent on the ground. *'Forward Throw: 'Tippi flips the opponent then sends them flying forward. *'Back Throw: 'Tippi flips the opponent then sends them flying backward. *'Up Throw: 'Tippi flips the opponent then sends them flying upward. *'Down Throw: Paper Mario jumps on the opponent and stomps on them. This is the only throw in the game with command inputs. You can stomp on the up to five times by pressing the attack button repeatedly. A message will appear depending on how many times the opponent was stomped. **1 stomp - No message **2 stomps - "Good" **3 stomps - "Nice" **4 stomps - "Great" **5 stomps - "Excellent!" Aerials *'Neutral Air: '''Spins around twice with his hammer. *'Foward Air: Slams his hammer down, meteor smashing opponents. *'Back Air: '''A hammer swing backwards. *'Up Air: 'Swings his hammer upward. *'Down Air: 'Drops a hurlhammer. Smash Attacks Paper Mario's smash attacks have a charging mechanic just like how you charge the hammer in the Paper Mario: Color Splash. A meter will appear as he is charging the move, and it makes a sound effect just like the sound effect that is made when the hammer is charging in the original game. During the attack, either "Good," "Nice," "Great," or "Excellent!" will appear depending on how much the attack was charged. *'Side Smash: 'Swings his hammer forward. *'Up Smash: 'Throws a hurlhammer up into the air next to him, which comes back down and tumbles for a bit on the ground. *'Down Smash: Slams the ground with Blazehammer, and the surrounding flames deal damage as well as the hammer itself. Special Moves *'Neutral Special: 'Goombario Headbonk - ''Goombario appears and performs a headbutt, before retreating back to Paper Mario. *'Side Special: Kersti - ''Paper Mario throws Kersti like a boomerang. *'Up Special: ''Ms. Mowz - Ms. Mows jumps up into the air with Paper Mario on her back. *'Down Special: Huey - ''This attack is very similar to Mr. Game & Watch's Oil Panic. Huey appears and absorbs projectiles that come his way. After he collects a projectile, he can then shoot out a powerful blob of ink. While Huey can absorb projectiles with ease, he does not have a high tolerance for melee attacks. *'Final Smash: ''Tenfold - ''Paper Mario cuts himself up into ten pieces, and one of them will dash forward. If they hit anyone is hit by it, it will activate an attack similar to Great Aether in which the ten pieces of Paper Mario will slash through the opponent. For the final hit, Paper Mario reassembles and hits the opponent with the KO Hammer, which does more damage if it is inputed correctly. The KO Hammer instantly KO's opponents that have over 100% damage. Attributes Taunts Entrance Animation Paper Mario unfolds himself out of a crumpled ball of paper. Victory Poses Category:Fighters Category:Mario universe Category:Newcomers Category:Starter Fighters